This is a prospective, double-blind, randomized clinical trial to determine whether folic acid, vitamin B6 and vitamin B12 will reduce homocysteine levels in patients suffering non-disabling cerebral infarction, thereby preventing recurrent cerebral infarction and reducing the risk for myocardial infarction and fatal coronary heart disease.